Jinpachi Munashi
was a member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist of Kirigakure. Background In the anime, according to Kakashi Hatake, Jinpachi committed many acts of cruelty in his lifetime, killing his older brother being one of them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 288 Personality In the anime, Jinpachi was shown to revel in killing like his other swordsmen team-mates, taking pleasure in blasting countless shinobi. He is also noted to have committed many cruel acts such as killing his older brother. Jinpachi doesn't take kindly to anyone outside the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist wielding one of their swords and resolved in claiming the Kubikiribōchō from Kakashi. He also tends to argue a lot with Kushimaru Kuriarare, his fellow comrade. The two swordsmen collective cruelty earned them nickname from Kakashi. Appearance Jinpachi has long, brown hair and a long beard which he wears in strands adorned with beads. His lips are also noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head is wrapped in bandages, and he has an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kirigakure forehead protector. His right eye has been depicted as being violet in the anime,Naruto: Shippūden episode 284 and he wears an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt. Like the other members of his generation of swordsmen he also wears bandages around his neck. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinpachi was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Jinpachi's generation of swordsmen were also noted to be the strongest in the village's history. He is also skilled with the Silent Killing technique. Kenjutsu Utilising the unique "explosion" sword Shibuki, Jinpachi intuitively combined expert swordsmanship with destructive explosions, due to the significant quantity of explosive tags incorporated into the platform-like edge. Once these tags detonate an integrated scroll deposits another set along the same edge, allowing the sword to be used consecutively. However, the capabilities of this weapon do not come without risk, as the user themselves can potentially be caught in the resultant blast but Jinpachi's skill is such that this does not occur. In the anime, it is shown that Jinpachi is able to perform a long range explosion technique and also states that he is able to blow up a large area around him after being cornered by Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake, much to the shock of Kushimaru. However, he could not perform said technique as he was interrupted by reinforcements of the Third Divison. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Amidst the battle with the Third Division, the reincarnated previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are summoned by Pakura and Gari, under Kabuto Yakushi's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Jinpachi, who after being futilely bombarded by various techniques, retrieves Shibuki from within a scroll in Mangetsu Hōzuki's possession. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Jinpachi begins a massacre, countering the adversaries' attacks, before killing them in the resulting explosion. With Zabuza Momochi's defeat, the mist clears, exposing Jinpachi to the enemy. In the anime, his sealing is expanded upon. When dawn broke on the war's second day, Jinpachi reappeared on the battlefield. He and Kushimaru continue their killing spree until the arrival of Kakashi. Upset with an outsider wielding the Kubikiribōchō, Jinpachi decides to claim the sword from Kakashi, resulting in a bicker with his fellow swordsmen. The swordsmen taking advantage of their immortality overwhelms Kakashi until Might Guy backs him up. The Konoha shinobi's teamwork and his constant arguing with Kushimaru proves his downfall as they are both sealed away. In the manga, it is only mentioned that before Kakashi and Might Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location, Jinpachi and the other reincarnated shinobi who confronted the Third Division had been sealed away.Naruto chapter 566, page 5 Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Jinpachi sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia * means "great eight", and roughly means "empty Asian pear tree"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. "Jinpachi" also references Jinpachi Nezu of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period. References